


You're So Pretty

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Joxter had a bad feeling. His forebodings were kicking up, and he didn't like it. He had to find his son, just in case.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You're So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> They Look So Pretty When They Bleed - Blood Loss - Internal Bleeding - Trail Of Blood

Joxter knew Snufkin was a little feeling a little uneasy. Ever since that man came to stay in the Valley, he’d felt like that. He’d noticed him many times observing him, hidden behind a tree or a bush. He’d told his father about it, and had to complain about it to Little My as well, as it was nearly impossible to hide anything from her. 

Little My had told offered him to bite him for him but Snufkin didn’t want to do anything to him as long as he wasn’t coming to bother him directly, even though Little My pointed out that he was already bothering him by observing him like a creepy guy. Joxter had agreed that he had noticed him and that they should probably wait and see if he came to him.

Joxter knew he’d agreed with him, but now, he had a bad feeling. His forebodings were telling him that something was about to happen to his son, and he wasn’t one to ignore his forebodings, as they usually always turned out to be true.

He knew Snufkin had gone to fish in the forest to get some alone time. He hoped that, like Snufkin had hoped, it would avoid the man stalking him again for the day. But, as the bad feeling grew worse, Joxter had to decide. He had to go and find him, just to be sure everything was alright. Maybe he would ask if he could stay with him, lay next to him while he fished.

Yes, it was decided. He had to go find his son. He made his way to the forest, trying his best to stay calm and not run through the forest to find his him. As he was walking, he noticed a little gremlin following him.

“What’s up?” He asked, trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

“Where are you going like that?” Little My asked, looking at him suspiciously. “What’s the hurry?” 

“Nothing.” Joxter said, as calmly as he could. “I just wanted to join your brother, that’s all.”

“hm.” She hummed, sounding like she knew something was wrong with him, which she probably did, nobody could hide anything from her after all. 

“And you? What are you doing?” He turned the question around. “Why are you following me?” 

“I just want to join you to join Snufkin.” She shrugged. “What? Can’t I want to see my little brother?” She huffed as she noticed him raising an eyebrow.

“Sure.” Joxter said.

He wasn’t going to try to get her to say the real reason. He knew that she was too stubborn to ever say anything, but he knew that she had noticed that something was up and was worried about her brother too.

With that, Joxter carried on, walking through the forest, with Little My on his toe. Joxter was sure that Snufkin would be pretty far into it, as he really wanted to get away from the man, but he wasn’t sure how far, nor where he went. He tried to follow his nose to find him, but, as they were walking, a strong smell. Joxter knew that smell. 

It was blood.

Joxter, getting a very bad feeling, followed the smell. Soon, he was faced by the sight of blood. A lot of blood. It looked like there had been a fight there. And, more worried of all, Snufkin’s hat, fishing rod and bucket were scattered around, covered with blood. His bucket, which had been full of fish, was knocked over, the fish laying pitifully on the ground. He noticed a trail of blood leading away from the scene and toward the valley.

“Little My.” Joxter said, trying to remain calm as his mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened to his son. “Go get MoominPappa, and MoominMamma too.” He instructed.

Little My, this time, didn’t say anything, running back immediately to get help. Meanwhile, Joxter took to following the trail. To his relief, there wasn’t too much blood, just some drops leading the way to a house by the forest. Joxter remembered being told that the stalker had arrived not long ago and was leaving there.

Joxter was ready to pick the lock of the front door, but, as he tried to open it, he noticed that it wasn’t locked. Joxter went in carefully, listening for anything that could be nearby.

“You look so pretty when you bleed.” He heard from a room nearby. “I knew right away, when I saw you. I must take the best pictures with you. You’ll be so perfect.” 

Joxter followed the voice, feeling anger rising as he listened to the rambling of a crazy man. Soon, he was at the right door, opening it to find a worrying sight. Snufkin was laying on the ground, tied around the wrists and ankles, and barely conscious, blood covering him. There was a man kneeling in front of him, caressing his cheek with his hand.

Without even thinking, Joxter launched on him, pulling him to his feet by the collar and punching him to the ground. As this one was stunned from the shock, Joxter found a rope and tied his hands together and to a desk nearby.

With that taken care of, he hurried to Snufkin’s side. He started to examine him, taking some pieces of fabric and wrapping the worst wounds to stop the bleeding which had yet to stop.

“D- Dad?” Snufkin mumbled weakly.

“Yes, kitten. I’m here now.” Joxter reassured quietly as reached out to stroke his bloody hair gently. “You’re safe now.”

Thankfully, as Joxter was trying to reassure Snufkin, he heard MoominPappa, MoominMamma, Little My and the Inspector coming in. They all gasped at the sight, before hurrying over. The Inspector hurried to free the man to handcuff him and guide him to jail. MoominPappa assisted him, just in case the man would try to escape, while Little My just launched on his to bite his leg so hard it started to bleed. Meanwhile, MoominMamma hurried to Snufkin and Joxter. She started to check him over, looking at every injury he had.

“We need to take you home.” She said gently, although her worry was clear in her voice.

Joxter nodded in agreement, already reaching out to lift Snufkin in his arms. He carried Snufkin back to the house, followed closely by MoominMamma and Little My, while MoominPappa and the Inspector took care of the crazy man.

MoominMamma immediately set to tend to Snufkin, taking out the first aid kit and instructing Joxter around to make some medicine while she took to stitching snufkin up. It took a long moment but, she finally declared that she was done.

“He’s lost a lot of blood.” She said to Joxter, Snufkin having passed out during the process. “He took a good beating and I wouldn’t be surprised if he had some internal bleeding, but I didn’t notice anything really bad so it should heal on its own with time and rest. Let’s take him to the guest bedroom, so he can rest there.”

Joxter nodded, lifting his son again and carrying him carefully to the room. Little My ran past him to prepare the bed for him, so he could lay his son on the bed, letting her pull the cover over him, tucking him in.

Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Sniff, who’d been playing outside when they came back and had been waiting for MoominMamma to be done tending to him asked Joxter if they could stay by his side, just in case he woke up, to which Joxter agreed easily. Now that his son was back home, and that man in jail, he was sure he would be fine.

It took only a few days for Snufkin to be able to sit up in bed alone. He couldn’t go out yet, but he was able to go around the house without help. Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Sniff stayed by his side the whole time, helping him when he needed it, and helping distract him when he would get bored and would start to long for the outside.

Joxter kept a close eye on him, even after he was able to get back to his tent, assisted by Little My, although she would always deny it. Moomin and Snorkmaiden were also more worried about him, trying to spend more time with him. Even Sniff kept asking him if he was really feeling better.

Thankfully, after a while, this whole story was just a memory that no one was willing to bring up again. Snufkin was fine and didn’t even keep a scar from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.
> 
> Yes, yes. I had to hurt our dear boy again. But I couldn't do anything else. It's much more inspiring when it's him getting hurt ^^'


End file.
